Dreams
by Angelauthor14
Summary: Prequel to "Are you Cross?" but it's not necessary to read first. This shows Harry's life before Sirius and Remus adopt him. Sort of Guardian!Snape as he watches over him and saves him from sticky situations. REWRITTEN & COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This fic is the prequel to another of my fics Are you cross? It is not necessary to read 'Are you cross?' first, but I do recommend it. This prequel is mainly to explain Snape's role in Harry's life as that's going to be a key part of 'Primary School Years' (AYC's sequel) Are you confused yet with all these sequels and prequels buzzing around?

Anyway, this has all been rewritten and improved (hopefully) and like I said it's focus is showing how Snape watches over Harry and saves him when needs be, much like in canon. It will have five chapters and the last chapter will take us right up to where AYC starts.

AYC readers; thanks so much for the support and sticking with this series.

New readers; welcome, I really hope you stick around! If you have any questions just ask, I don't bite at all and I reply to _all_ signed reviews.

This chapter shows what Harry's life was like before he lived with Remus and Sirius, it is not all that graphic but still very sad. If you are sensitive to this sort of thing (aren't we all, when we know it happens in real life.) then please skip this chapter and move onto chapter 2. 2,3 and 4 do not show any abuse though may hold reference to it. Chapter 5 may also have non graphic abuse or references to it.

There _is_ a happy ending!

Dreams, Chapter 1

Harry Potter was lying in his small cupboard trying not to fall asleep. He was tired, exhausted in fact, after all the work he had done that day but he did not want to fall asleep. Not only did it make the time before he had to start work again pass really fast but it was also plagued with dreadful images and scenes. Scenes that he didn't really understand but was frightened by none the less.

The dream was in his head even when he was awake. It started off nicely, a man that Harry knew was his dad was making bubbles come out of a stick and Harry was trying to pop them. It was a much younger Harry though, a Harry that was easily amused by such antics though the present Harry wouldn't mind popping bubbles even now if it was with his parents.

Then a pretty woman came in and Harry knew her to be his mum, she was laughing at the duo and then his dad was passing Harry to her and she was holding him close and even when he was only dreaming he could smell her flowery scent. But it was at that point that the dream started to go wrong.

There was a massive bang that seemed to get louder every time he had the dream and then his dad shouted that it was 'him' though Harry had never worked out who 'him' was. His mum had immediately tensed and Harry had felt the fear coming off her. She had ran upstairs and tried to barricade the door.

There was a yell and a bang from downstairs and his mum began to cry. It wasn't until recently that Harry had worked out what that bang was. The fact was that bang signalled the end of his dad's life and in extension the end of Harry's life as he knew it. The door to their refuge flew open and that was Harry's first sighting of 'him'.

It wasn't very informative. He was cloaked from head to toe in black with just little slits for his eyes. The eyes were the only actual body part that Harry could see thanks to the cloak, the eyes were a deep fiery red. Harry was just trying to remember if it was someone he knew when a wrinkled hand emerged from the midnight folds of velvet. The hand was gripped around a stick just like Harry's parent's.

It was pointing straight at him. The next bits Harry didn't really understand, there was screaming and lots of green light and then.. Nothing. When the world cleared of darkness he was in his Uncle Padfoot's arms and then he had been on a motor bike with a giant and then their had been two very strange people both whom Harry had vaguely recognised. One had called the other Albus, this name sounded familiar but he wasn't quite sure how he knew it. He rarely got this far into the dream though because he normally woke up in cold sweat at the point of the green light or Aunt Petunia would be banging on his cupboard door and waking him up. He didn't mind though, anything was better than the dreams.

Harry shook his head to clear it off the awful images. His throat felt dry, he needed water. But did he dare to get some? He lay down and tried to take his mind of it but it didn't work, he really did need a drink. He pushed the door tentatively, it was locked. He felt disappointed but relieved at the same time, at least now he had an excuse for not going. But as he was sitting there he got more and more frustrated, his throat felt like sandpaper and was really starting to hurt. He _had_ to have a drink.

It was as he was thinking this that the cupboard door swung open, Harry looked at it in shock. How had that happened? He had just been imagining it opening and here it was happening exactly as he had wished! He was about to scramble out gleefully when he had a thought that made him retreat to the back of the cupboard. What if it was a trap?

It was the sort of thing Uncle Vernon would dream up as an excuse to beat him, perhaps he had opened the door and was just waiting for him to come out. Well, he wasn't going to catch Harry out! He resolved to stay just where he was. Ten minutes later he was beginning to regret his decision, he badly needed a drink and the open door was just mocking him. Freedom was so close, besides what if Uncle Vernon wasn't there? He would be passing up an excellent opportunity, he screwed up all of his courage and decided to go for it.

All of his courage dissolved instantly the second he was in the kitchen. The kitchen looked so different in the dark, everything looked bigger and more intimidating. He had got that far, he couldn't give up now. The scariest bit so far was peeking around the cupboard door but his Uncle had been nowhere in sight and so Harry had carried on going and now he really wished he hadn't. He padded over to the fridge and opened it a tiny bit, he listened hard for any noises to indicate his Uncle's consciousness but there was none so he flung it open the rest of the way to get it over with. BIG MISTAKE!

A hundred assorted items of food came tumbling out, shaking the floor as it came to contact with it. It must have been resting on the door. Harry used his arms to protect his head as he got bombarded. The lemonade fell and managed to knock over the bottles of beer which fell like dominos, smashing upon impact with the floor. The cheese, sausages, bacon and leftover shepherds pie joined the soggy remains on the floor. When the crashing finally stopped Harry cautiously peeked out from under his arms, was it over? He was just deciding it was when the fridge decided to throw one last thing at him. The eggs! The sticky slimy substance and the cracked shells rested on top of the pile. . Harry was staring at the mess with growing horror before a loud crash as the door flew open making him spin around. His uncle was silhouetted against the kitchen doorframe.

"What are you doing, _boy_!?!" He spat.

"N-n-n-nothing, sir" Harry stuttered.

Vernon Dursley's eyes finally adjusted to the dark and to Harry's horror focused straight on the mess.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY KITCHEN, BOY?!" He shouted.

Harry took this as his cue to run. His Uncle threw himself at the door to block his escape route. Harry tried to dodge him but skidded on the fallen food and landed on his back on the floor. His Uncle reached down and grabbed him, lifting him high in the air.

"You were stealing my family's food, Weren't you boy?" He snarled shaking the small child violently.

Harry could find no response that didn't incriminate him and so settled for silence.

"Answer me, boy!" The fat Dursley demanded.

"I-I-I" Harry wondered whether it would be better to lie.

"I will answer for you as you seem to be incapable. You were stealing our food you ungrateful good-for-nothing freak! We take you in, feed you and look after you and you repay us by stealing and being a general embarrassment. Why can't you be more like Dudley? It's because of your freakish parents, you should have done us all a favour and died with them!"

Harry sniffled and his eyes darted towards the door. Would he be able to make it back to his cupboard? He didn't think so.

"Well, it's time someone taught you a lesson" Vernon said gleefully.

"No! Please Sir!" Harry had been on the receiving end of one of his uncles 'lessons' before and he certainly didn't want another one.

But his pleas fell on deaf ears…

The minutes passed in a painful red haze.

"Please stop! I have learnt my lesson!" Harry begged.

Finally Vernon Dursley threw his nephew back in the cupboard.

"It will be ten times worse if you ever do that again, boy," he spat.

Harry curled up in a ball in his cupboard, tears falling down his cheeks. All he wanted was to be loved. Somewhere is the world there were people who would love him, Harry was sure of that. And it was that moment Harry made a decision; he was going to run away.

--

If you reviewed the first time round, feel free to leave an anonymous review and I will reply using the PM function (so long as you sign off the review with your full user name so I can find you). If you haven't reviewed yet (from the first time round) then I'd love to hear what you have to say too.

Thanks so much everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Chapter 1-4 are written, they just need altering a lot. So updates will be fast, in fact, I might even get all of the fic reposted and complete today!

Chapter 2: 

Of course it was easier to say that he was going to run away then it was to actually do it. For a start however much he stared at his cupboard door it wouldn't open and as he was 'getting taught a lesson' he doubted anyone else would open it for a long time.

His aunt did open it occasionally to shove a glass of water or a round of mouldy bread at him but he couldn't run out because he was still aching all over from the beating he had received. So, he found himself just bidding his time waiting for an opportunity.

However much the odds seemed against him, he never doubted the fact that he would run away, even though it could be a long, long time before he got a chance. In fact, he was willing to wait years if that was what it took for freedom. He didn't plan anything because that would make it too real and if it felt too real he might not go through with it and he had to go through with it.

He had no idea where he was going to go but he knew it was going to be far, far away. He daydreamed of what it would be like, his very own adventure.

Adventures were unplanned so that worked perfectly for Harry because he was sick of plans, there were plans for everything in Harry's life; plans for how many chores he would do each day, plans on the minimum amount of food they had to feed him in order to keep him alive, plans on what cover story was going to be used to explain his latest injuries, plans on what they were going to do with him on Dudley's birthday trip. Plans, plans, plans. Plans were what kept Harry imprisoned and so unplanned adventures meant freedom. Just the thought of running down unknown streets and through far away fields and across beaches made Harry fill up with excitement because he was going to be free.

He didn't worry about being alone in the world and he didn't worry about the type of people he might meet because in his mind they couldn't be worse than the Dursleys. The only thing he worried about was getting caught; he knew exactly what the consequences would be.

He lay in bed, or at least the makeshift pile of scabby blankets that he called his 'bed', imagining himself swinging through jungles, or swimming through seas and riding dolphins but the thing he imagined most of all was getting a family. He pictured the red head that haunted his dreams so often and dreamt up a reunion with lots of hugging and declarations of love.

Then the raven-haired man he knew was his father would come swooping down and would tell Harry how much he loved him and how proud he was and then Harry moved into a big house with them and they never ever hit him and they had lots of fun and Harry had friends and… the dreams went on and on.

In his mind Harry was not just getting away from the Dursleys; he was getting to his family. The more Harry thought of this the more convinced he became that his parents were somewhere out there and the more determined he was to find them. He decided they couldn't be dead, after all, he had survived, hadn't he?

His dreams became real to him, he even invented himself a little brother who idolised him and always wanted to play and there was also a big chocolate Labrador puppy that was owned just by Harry. Harry imagined every single detail of the house he decided they were going to live in, from the size to the colour of the carpets. But above all he imagined all of the love that was going to be showered on him and that was what really fuelled his desire to leave.

It was at least two weeks after his beating that Harry managed to start his adventure. Petunia Dursley had gone next door for some tea and gossip and she taken Dudley with her. Vernon Dursley was even less of a problem as he was at work. The second his Aunt had finished graphically describing to him what she would do if he left the cupboard he leant against the door. It didn't move.

He then tried staring at it, that didn't work either. So he kicked it experimentally, it moved slightly. He sat down and kicked it hard with both feet… It swung open.

Harry knew he had to be quick, he had decided to do it in stages, collect food one day, water another and money a third but there was no time for that now. He had to run now before they came back and saw the broken door. He paused only to grab his only possession; a rather battered stuffed stag and then ran to the door which, mercifully, was unlocked.

He forgot the agony he had been in for the last few days and just ran for his life, because after what he had just done it really was his life at stake. He soon left familiar roads far behind, that didn't worry him. In fact it made him feel better, the less familiar the things he was passing were the safer he felt.

When he reached a road he was certain he hadn't seen before he finally allowed himself to rest. His four year old legs ached as he leant against a lamp post. His aunt would have noticed by now, there was no going back.

If she called the police they would find him easily here. Though he doubted she would as she would probably be happy to see him gone…then again she wouldn't want the neighbours to talk which they undoubtedly would if he suddenly disappeared, picking on him seemed to be the highlight of everyone on Privet drive's day so they would miss him if he was gone.

There was only one thing for it… he would have to go cross-country. That was the way he would rather go anyway. The less people there were to interfere the better. Besides adventures were much better in the wilderness. As he was leaning there the true realisation of what was happening dawned on him. He had done it… for the first time in his life he was free.

He opened his arms like bird wings and begin to run, pretending he was flying… and to him it really felt as if he was. He had always admired birds and how free they were so he linked being free directly to birds. He laughed aloud as he played, he hadn't played or laughed for a long time. Anyone watching would have thought the small boy running across the fields was slightly mad but he wasn't… he was happy.

--

The small boy was soon deep into the countryside. He had stopped playing birds a long time ago and now it was nearly dark. Harry was beginning to realise that being free was not half as much fun in the dark and he even began to wish he was back in his cupboard but he was as stubborn as his father and he refused to give up. He had no idea how to get back anyway.

He decided to shelter under some trees tonight and then by the morning it would be all better again. It was just as scary curled up under a tree as it was standing up. He watched the dark shadows around him fearfully but consoled himself with the repeated muttering that at least he was alone**.** The well built dark figure watching him from the treetops above could have told him differently…


	3. Chapter 3

Dreams: Chapter 3

Harry yawned widely stretching his arms above his head, he opened his eyes in shock when he didn't feel the regular sting of pain or hear the regular bang as his arms hit the roof of the tiny sloping roof of his cupboard. It happened every morning and yet he was unable to stop doing it. It was a little ritual, a habit which he would be lost without. He always did it when he was half asleep anyway. But today…why had nothing happened?

He looked around fearfully and took in his surroundings. He was under a big, leafy tree, there was green all around him; green grass, green trees, green bushes. The previous night suddenly came flooding back to him. He was _free_! The rain had gone, the sun was out, it was nice and warm and Harry was _free!_

He scrambled to his feet and stretched, his body ached slightly but he didn't notice. He was far away from the Dursleys, he would never have to go back. He began to smile and his smile grew and grew. He couldn't remember ever feeling this happy in his whole life.

He was just imagining finding a big treasure chest and being rich and independent for the rest of his life when he heard a muffled bang. He spun around uneasily and scrutinised the horizon, there was nothing there.

As fast as it had come, his good mood had vanished. Suddenly, he just wanted to get even further away, he was not far enough yet. He suddenly decided that nowhere in this country was far enough, he wanted to go abroad. To somewhere like the place the Kangaroo in the old book Harry had managed to swipe off Dudley (who couldn't even read) lived. What was it called? Harry puzzled for a second before it finally came to him, Australia. The book had said that was right on the other side of the world, as far away from England as you can get. That was where Harry was going to go.

He began to hurry across the fields again. Nearly skipping with joy, forgetting the sound he had heard earlier. He felt safe now that he had a purpose and somewhere to go, he felt invincible. After all no one knew where he was, did they?

--

But unbeknown to Harry a lone figure skulked after him a safe distance away,…biding his time…waiting to strike…

--

Harry walked and walked before finally coming to a wood. It looked dark and uninviting but Harry skipped right inside, being scared of the dark was for babies he told himself sternly.

Once he was inside he didn't feel quite so brave. Birds squawked above his head and every little snap of twigs sounded threatening. He scurried through the woods as fast as he could hoping to see a speck of light to show he was nearing the edge but the wood remained stubbornly dark.

BANG!

The noise came from behind him, the same noise he had heard earlier.

He spun around in alarm.

--

The dark silhouette rubbed his head angrily, the tree branches were far too low down. That was the second time he had walked into one and falling over didn't help either. If he wasn't more careful he was going to get seen by the child.

--

Harry began to walk backwards so hat he could see if anyone was behind him. He found it completely uncomfortable, for a start there were tree roots everywhere and he kept falling over so within minutes he was filthy. Then he tried swivelling his body round so he could see the tree roots and behind him but that didn't work either because the constant head swivelling made him feel dizzy.

--

The shadowy figure had to stop himself from laughing when he saw the small child attempting to walk backwards and then, after many spills on the floor, sideways. Had he been that stupid as a child? Probably.

--

Harry finally decided that it was his imagination and he walked normally. He had only walked for about ten minutes when the ground got harder and he began to hear footsteps. He could hear his own bit then he could hear it again, almost like an echo only louder. He stopped walking, there was a thud and then the footsteps stopped as well.

He carried on walking, he stopped. He heard footsteps for a couple of steps and then it stopped too. He was being followed, he was sure of it.

He felt a slight shiver of fear ripple through his body, had his Uncle found him? Harry could just imagine the beating he would get for this. He tried to convince himself he was imagining things, he stopped and listened. The sound of shoes slapping onto the hard mud rang amplified in his ears. He gathered all of his courage and spun around. There was no one there.

He hesitated before carrying on going. He tried to block out the footsteps.

"They are my imagination, they are my imagination." Harry chanted inside his head.

But the footsteps were getting louder, and if they were getting louder it meant Harry's pursuer was getting closer. Harry could take it no longer and he spun around quickly one final time. He was just in time to see a large shadow melt into the darkness.

"No, nothing is there. I'm still asleep. Why would Uncle Vernon follow me? He didn't want me." Harry whispered.

He closed his eyes tightly, hoping that if he couldn't see a shadow then it wasn't there. He prayed silently that he was imagining it, that he would open his eyes and everything would be normal.

He was screwing up the courage to open his eyes when a gloved hand slipped over his mouth, stifling Harry's scream.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: Here we go, at the start of the day four chapters were up, in the middle of the day I deleted them, and by the end four (hopefully, improved) chapters are up. There is one chapter left, and it should be the best one I hope, it may not be up today. If it isn't today it will be tomorrow!

Chapter 4

He tried to scream but he couldn't. He tried to run but his legs seemed to be nailed to the ground. The figure held him tightly and then there was a crack and Harry could no longer feel the ground under his feet, he felt as if he was being squeezed down a tight tube, he was spinning and spinning, he was going to die, he knew it. 'So this is what dying feels like' He thought feeling slightly victorious that the one thing his uncle had always wanted to do and said he was going to do was now impossible. He couldn't kill him if he was already dead, could he? He was just beginning to smile when he collided with something hard.

Something that was underneath him, something that was familiar; the ground. He wasn't dead. He looked around fearfully, everywhere around him was dark, he had no idea where he was. Looking down he could just make out the arm that was holding him so tightly, it wasn't fat enough to be his Uncle. Who else would want to kill Harry?

"Let me go!" Harry demanded trying to twist him way out of his captor's hold. He sounded more confident than he felt.

"You have as many manners as your father," the captor hissed but he released the strong grip he had on the small boys arm. Which shocked Harry to say the least.

"W-w-who are you?" He asked shakily.

"That is none of your business, you have no need to know and you never will know," the person who Harry had now decided was male snapped.

"What do you want with me?" Harry said backing off slightly to find an escape route in case the answer wasn't good.

"It is not safe for you to be wandering around," the man said silkily avoiding Harry's question.

"That doesn't matter to you though, you don't even know me," Harry said, feeling along the walls for a door knob.

"Oh I know you all right, _Harry Potter_."

Harry jumped in surprise.

"How do you know my name?" He squeaked.

"You will return to your relatives, that is the only intention I have. I merely wanted to make sure you had calmed down before I take you," The man explained impatiently, he had never been a man for explanations.

"No!" Harry shouted "you can't make me go back! You can't. I-I-I'll run away again!"

"You most certainly will _not,_" the man hissed, he grabbed hold of Harry's arm and pulled him towards him. He bent down until he was at the boy's height and then he pierced the boy's familiar emerald eyes with his own onyx ones.

"You will _not_ run away again," he snapped. "It is far too dangerous."

"W-w-why?" Harry asked nervously. Other than his current captor Harry couldn't think of anything more dangerous than going home to the Dursleys.

"People would give their legs to get hold of you, Potter. _Think_ before you do idiotic things like run away."

Harry opened and closed his mouth a few times but couldn't really find anything to say to that.

"Now come along, you must get home quickly."

"NO!" Harry squealed "I don't want to go home."

"Don't be difficult, Potter. We all know you are treated like a prince. Now stop being such a spoilt brat and come here!"

Harry didn't say anything, if a grown up said it then it was law. He shuffled over to the man and wondered vaguely how hard he would hit him, he hoped it wouldn't be too hard, he was still sore from his Uncle's belt.

But the man merely grabbed him and Harry felt the now familiar sensation of being squeezed down a far too small tube. When Harry saw where they had landed he wished he had just stayed in the dark room he had only minutes ago been desperate to get away from.

They were at the top of Privet Drive.

The man began to stalk down the road but Harry remained rooted to the spot, his eyes lingering on the house where he had been so miserable and was about to be returning to.

"Come, Potter! NOW!" The figure turned back and said angrily. Harry hurried to obey, the Dursleys would be cross enough already, he didn't want them to have even more bad reports.

All too soon they were standing outside the familiar front door, the very front door that Harry had painted just the other week. Snape grabbed hold of Harry's wrist to make sure he couldn't run off again and then he raised a large, callused hand and knocked on the door sharply.

The door opened almost instantly and a horse-like head poked out. Her eyes went straight to Harry and he shivered at the anger in them.

"Harry, daaaaaarling! Where have you been?" She said hugging Harry awkwardly, causing him to blink his eyes in surprise. _What was his Aunt doing? _She had certainly never hugged him or called him darling before.

"Thank you so much for bringing him home!" Aunt Petunia simpered.

It was then that Harry remembered the man that was with him and also realised the reason why his Aunt was being so nice, it was all a show for the man.

The man sniffed, "Do try and keep him on a tight rein, I know he is an insufferable little brat and he is probably as much trouble as his father was but at least _try_ and keep him out of trouble." Snape snapped.

Aunt Petunia blushed slightly and looked at the man curiously, she had never seen him before so he couldn't be local. He spoke of the boy's father, surely he hadn't…_known_ Lily's freak.

"Harry has always been a handful," she admitted, casting her eyes down in mock-shame.

Snape raised his eyebrows. Someone actually admitting a Potter was a brat? That certainly made a change.

"Indeed," he sniffed, slightly less icily.

"Anyway, he must get up to bed, I expect he is tired." Aunt Petunia said, smiling widely at the stranger and grabbing Harry none too gently and pulling him inside.

Snape certainly wasn't about to argue, he didn't want to stick around for idle chat. He had delivered Potter safely back home, his duty was over.

Snape did a quick memory charm so that they never realised he was there or that their precious Potter had ever left (no need for any unnecessary fuss) and then quickly apparated. The quicker he got away from Potter the better!

--

Snape sighed as he brushed his rather long, black hair. Why did Dumbledore always mete out the horrible jobs to him? It wasn't like the old man did anything other than suck sherbet lemons and offer them to everyone else aggravatingly often anyway. He had plenty of time. Snape hated Potter, fact! Why did Dumbledore think he was going to change that. He sighed as the sound of shouting leaked into his chambers, Black and the wolf were obviously here again trying to get their godson. Why they would want him Snape had no idea. He was a whiny, spoilt little thing.

He cast a quick silencing charm around his room, the last thing he needed was the sound of Wolf and Dog around his chambers. His mind turned back to the Potter spawn. He had seemed so against going back to his relatives, Snape had to admit they had seemed very different to how he had imagined. _'I bet they were putting on a show for me' _He thought with a sneer. Didn't want me to see how spoilt the boy was. He finally left his hair alone and began to pull his pyjamas on.

_At least I made sure the boy would never know it was me_, he thought sleepily as he lay down. The last thing he needed was for Potter to realise it was him who had helped him, he would kill Snape's carefully built up reputation when he came to Hogwarts. But no, Harry could talk to him, live in the same castle as him, get taught Potions (or hopefully Defence by the time Potter is here, Snape thought wistfully) by him for years and would never realise he had met him before.

Wonderful things memory charms… Potter thought he had been taken home by a short, blonde-haired, blue eyed, fat man. Snape smiled at how contrasting this was to his own appearance and was just thinking happily about Potter's face when he proved that he knew his name when sleep overpowered him.

----

A/N: Yes Snape-lovers, here is a Sev-centric chapter. In AYC Snape helps Harry out once, in PSY (the sequel) he will be playing quite a large part of Guardian-ing so I thought it was important for everyone to see his role through the sequel so they can understand it better.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Well, here it is; the final chapter. Hopefully this has cleared up any confusion and has also given a sort of background to the Snape storyline. Please review, even if this was posted years ago by the time you read it as I will still definitely reply even though it takes me a while sometimes. Thanks so much for the reviews I have received everyone!

I am sorry that this is a few day's late, but I did make it a bit longer to make up for it!

NB: Readers of 'Are you Cross?' will recognise the second half of this chapter as it is part of the first chapter of AYC, I thought that would help with the timeline and show how AYC leads on from Dreams. It also fits in rather nicely. So new readers will then be able to read AYC and it carries straight on so they won't be confused.

Chapter 5: Cupboard Reflections.

Harry wondered what the Dursleys were going to say, or yell, about his attempted escape. He knew it wouldn't be too long now before he was dragged out of his cupboard and punished. The cupboard door was still tightly locked which was strange because he had heard the Dursleys stomp downstairs ages ago and he was sure he could smell bacon cooking.

Why was he not being made to cook the breakfast?

Maybe they had decided that this time he couldn't come out of the cupboard _at all_, even to do chores. If that was true then Harry had no idea how he was going to keep his legs from going numb. The cupboard was small and cramped and he barely had enough room to sit upright, let alone stand, and that was with his small structure.

He was about to knock on his cupboard door and see whether he was ignored or not when a really loud knocking echoed throughout the house, Harry stared at his raised hand in shock; he hadn't done that, had he?

"One second, Diddikins, I'll make you a triple chocolate sundae-"

"With extra chocolate and chocolate chips and milk and dark chocolate sauce, oh and a chocolate coated wafer, and a flake." Harry heard Dudley interrupt.

"Yes, with all of that, Dudders, let me just answer the door first." Aunt Petunia sounded harassed.

He heard her heavy footsteps making their way to the door and he prayed that there was actually someone there and it wasn't just the 'freaky stuff' happening around him again.

The door creaked open, Harry held his breath.

"Hello?" His aunt sounded suspicious.

There was silence, Harry gnawed at a nail worriedly, did that mean there was no one there?

But there was someone there, the shadowy figure had simply nodded and then pushed his way into the house while Petunia Dursley squeaked indignantly.

Harry's eyes widened as he heard the squeaking, were they being robbed? Had someone pushed their way into the house? He couldn't help but feel quite excited about it. Maybe they'd unlock the cupboard too and then Harry could run past them and escape!

"Run next door, Dudders, quickly!" He heard his Aunt squeal.

His smile grew, there _was_ an intruder!

"There is no need." A sneering and, to Harry's excitement, unfamiliar voice spoke at last.

"W-w-what do you want?" Petunia demanded, her bony hands shaking.

"Don't you recognise me, Petunia? Or should I say Tuney?"

If there had not been a thick, padlocked, door in front of Harry then he would have seen his Aunt blanch.

"Get out of my house!" This stern command was slightly ruined by the shaky tone.

"Where is the boy? I want to see the boy and look around and then I will go."

Harry's happy expression slipped off his face, the intruder wanted to see _him_? Maybe he was going to kidnap him like on the tv shows that Dudley watched.

"Well, you can't see him. He's gone out. Go!"

"Then I shall wait until he returns." The cloaked figure instantly dropped down onto a chair.

Worry clouded Harry's mind, if the man was going to sit there and wait for him then Harry would never be able to come out and he'd slowly starve.

"Out!" Petunia shrieked at the top of her voice, seeming quite off her head.

Severus Snape, for of course that was the identity of the 'intruder', merely stared back at her coolly. He had dozens of potions left to brew for the hospital wing, he had much better things to do then sit around and wait for the brat to come home. He wouldn't even be here if it hadn't been for his stupid dream, Severus hadn't dreamed about Lily for a long time. It was those haunting green eyes, and she had seemed upset as if she needed something and then all night he had tossed and turned and this morning he couldn't get the dream out of his head.

He had to check on Potter.

Harry let out breath that he didn't know he had been holding as silence reigned at number 4. Even Dudley could not be heard chomping.

"Would you perhaps care to take a seat in the living room instead of the hall?" Petunia asked, almost sweetly after an exceedingly long pause.

Suspiciously, Snape rose and followed his reluctant-hostess into the lounge.

"Perhaps you would like a cup of tea?"

Severus Snape did not want a cup of tea, Severus Snape hated tea, Severus Snape wanted to see the brat and then go back to his dungeons, Severus Snape did not have time to answer before the horse-like woman had disappeared into the kitchen.

Harry fell backwards in surprise when the padlocks were suddenly quietly slipped off.

"Oh! I think that's Harry coming in now!" Petunia called from outside the cupboard door.

Harry supposed that that was his cue.

Squinting slightly in the light, Harry quietly slipped out from his cupboard.

"Did you have a nice time, Harry dear?" Petunia called from the kitchen, where she had quickly just slipped back to.

Harry trailed into the kitchen, confusion painted across his face. A glare from his Aunt told him that he was supposed to answer.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Harry said in a monotone.

"I have some exciting news for you, Harry-kins [Harry screwed his face up in disgust]. You have a guest in the lounge."

Harry attempted to put an excited expression on his face as his Aunt's bony fingers propelled him towards the living area. His fright did not lessen when he saw what looked like a human bat perched upon the settee.

Snape's eyebrows rose as he took in the boy's bruised skin, littered with cuts and burns.

One hand slipped into his pocket as he activated an untraceable portkey back up to the castle; he had seen enough.

--

Even Mrs. Norris had the sense to keep out of Snape's way as he stormed through the castle. The stairs did not dare move while the man charged up them. The gargoyle did not even attempt to ask him for the password and simply swung open and so it was within seconds that Snape found himself in front of an, aggravatingly twinkling, headmaster.

"Severus, my boy, lemon drop?"

Severus grabbed the colourfully painted tin and threw it as far as he could into the opposite wall.

"You said he was being looked after! I only agreed to this if Lily's child was looked after, he is _not_ being looked after. They are abusing him! You should have seen him, Albus, he looks like he's been rolling in glass!"

"I know, Severus, I know, but-" Dumbledore's attempt to calm the man had an adverse affect.

"You _know_!?! You know that this is going on and you're doing _nothing_? You will remove that boy right now and put him somewhere else! I am not constantly risking my life to keep that boy safe if you're going to needlessly endanger him!"

Albus Dumbledore sighed. "I am sorry, Severus, but there is nowhere safer for him to go."

Snape snorted. "The bloody dog and wolf are here every week hollering down the corridors and begging to at least visit the brat and you really can't think of anywhere for him to go?"

"Harry needs to stay where the blood bonds are and-"

"The blood bonds don't work! They only work when the boy feels like he is at home. That is not home to him! It's bloody hell!"

Dumbledore lowered his head into his hands. "Is it…is it really that bad?"

"Yes! Do you think I would be wasting time on the brat if he was not endangered, do you think I would care if it was simply a bit of discomfort? I am not concerned with the boy's _happiness_, Albus. I am concerned with his safety, and he is not safe! Now, are you going to put him with the wolf and dog or do I have to go to them and tell them what I've found and then I would not like to be in your place when they come storming down to the castle and-"

"Yes, Severus." Dumbledore sighed. "You are Harry's protector and therefore I will trust your judgement."

Snape snorted again, anyone with any sense at all could judge that Harry was in danger.

"Good!" Snape sent one last burning glower at the old man before striding out of the office, slamming the door with a bang before Dumbledore could start on one of his 'Lily would be so proud that you are protecting her son' speeches which Snape hated so much. Dumbledore did not know Lily like he did, he couldn't tell _him_ what Lily would want. After all, wasn't it Dumbledore that thought Lily would want Harry at her sister's? Senile old coot.

A thought suddenly crossed his mind and he paused in the hallway, hoping the Headmaster had been too trusting to put his guards up. He tested tentatively, relieved to find nothing. For the greatest Wizard of the time, Dumbledore often showed the naivety and trust of a first year Hufflepuff. Did he really think that just because he was sat in Hogwarts castle that nothing could get him? He, Snape, never put his wards down for a second. Obviously, Dumbledore was as lax on his own security as he was for that of the small children in his 'care'.

Silently, he cast a quick memory charm so that the Headmaster thought it had been Mrs Figg who had been here and sharing such disturbing evidence. She had been here begging him to reconsider often enough after all, it wasn't too farfetched. It wasn't like he was tricking the headmaster, that squib came all the time, he was just putting his own little visit down to her too. It really didn't matter so long as they achieved the common goal; to get Lily's child away from the monsters of Privet Drive.

He didn't care about the brat, not one little bit. But he had promised. The Headmaster knew he had promised, he already knew far too much. He didn't need to know that he was doing this for the brat as well, the next thing he knew Dumbledore would come up with a mad idea like the Potter spawn living with him! Snape shuddered at the thought.

No, the squib could take the credit for the brat-who-lived's removal. After all, he didn't want his reputation to suffer.

--

Sitting at his overflowing desk, Dumbledore sighed.

He seemed to have aged more in the last 10 minutes then he had in 25 years. Mrs Figg had been to see him again with yet more stories of abuse and mistreatment of the small innocent child he had put in his relatives care a few years ago, 3 to be exact. It wasn't that Dumbledore didn't care about the child, he did. He would even go as far as to say that he had a bond with him. But after 3 years of constant harassment from Harry's two godfathers, who had tried everything to get Harry with them, he had finally got them off his back just a month ago by telling them that Harry was settled and happy and would have no wish to leave even if he was asked, and they had finally admitted defeat.

Dumbledore knew it was lies, every single one of his statements was completely contradictory to Harry's real feelings and well being but it got them off his back and he needed time to think because even then the stories were coming in thick and fast. Mrs Figg was partially deaf and she managed to hear the 4 year old getting beaten and thrown around, it made Dumbledore's heart hurt to think about other times that she may not have heard. After all she had a full time job so she wasn't even there in the daytime and there yet still reported at least 10 cases of downright abuse every week. Dumbledore knew he had to stop pretending that everything was hunky-dory at number 4, Privet Drive. He had to stop believing that it was just a phase and they would soon settle down and be happy. Yes this women was Lily's sister but she was obviously not remotely like Lily and had no parental instinct towards Harry.

He wondered miserably how to explain to Sirius and Remus that their godson was not fine and happy and settled but was miserable and mistreated. How to explain that yes he had known about the abuse all along and yes he had lied to them last month. It would be easier to put Harry in a different home, people who didn't know him. After all every witch or wizard in the country would give their right arm to raise the legend, the boy who lived. Or there were always children's homes, Dumbledore mused.

Yet in his heart Dumbledore knew that there would be no home as protective and loving as the boy's godfathers and he had made that mistake a long time ago. It was fine to put Harry with his relatives so that he had the blood bond which would protect his life but if his life was endangered just being there then wouldn't he be better in a safe home with people who cared for him? It would be hard to explain to them though, after all three years was a long time to not take action. He was a fool and had made a mistake but everyone made mistakes, didn't they? Somehow though he thought it would be a long time before Sirius, Remus and possible little Harry forgave him for this particular mistake. Sighing he took a deep breath before throwing a handful of floo powder into the fire.

"Albus Dumbledore requests urgent meeting with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin concerning their 4 year old godson Harry Potter," he added the end bit as that was the one thing that would ensure that they did really hurry.

He got the impression that they would run halfway around the world to Harry if he needed them. Sure enough it was only a few seconds before a tall, masculine, longhaired wizard landed lightly on the rug followed by a sandy haired figure. It made it a lot easier to contact them when they lived in the same house, Dumbledore thought, and it will make it easier when Harry comes to live with them. If they want him a little voice in the back of his head murmured. He soon shook it off though, the idea that Sirius and Remus would refuse to raise their 4 year old godson was indeed laughable.

"What's the matter with Harry!?" the dark haired man yelled at exactly the same time as his companion.

Dumbledore laced his fingers together nervously as he wondered where to begin. As he received no reply Sirius said slightly quieter this time;

"He is okay, isn't he?" concern edged his voice.

"It is hard to decide where to begin," Dumbledore murmured. "Do take a seat," you will need it he added silently.

The two men dropped into chairs facing the old man without protest.

" It has come to my attention that Harry is being mistreated," he stated simply, deciding to get straight to the point so that it was not dragged out further.

He held one hand up to quieten the loud protests and squeaks of horror that his simple statement had created.

"I have made a serious mistake and I beg you not to think less of me because of it, we all only have one ambition and that is to help Harry, we must not waste time quarrelling."

"He's not staying there a second longer!" Sirius announced. "I told you this would happen, I told you they were awful and you didn't listen…and…and…you lied to me!" Realisation painted across his face. " You- you -you said he was okay, you said he was happy and you- you- you lied," pointing a finger accusingly at him.

" I cannot apologise enough and while I realise this is very upsetting for you, we need to make plans concerning Harry's future," Dumbledore said tiredly.

"Plans? Plans? WE DON'T NEED ANY PLANS!! MY GODSON IS COMING HOME WITH ME RIGHT AWAY!!" Sirius shouted causing Fawkes the phoenix to squawk a protest from his cage in the corner of his room. "Well, and Remus of course," he added as an afterthought.

" I was hoping you would say that." Dumbledore said smiling for the first time that morning. "Because Harry needs to be moved to a safe loving environment as soon as possible and of course I thought of you two straight away."

The men stared at each other in wonderment before the news finally sunk in and Remus who had stayed silent since stepping into Dumbledore's office having inquired after the well being of his god-son said astonished "We get Harry, We get Harry!!"

He and Sirius did a kind of victory dance around the cluttered room. Dumbledore wondered how he could have ever thought that the Dursleys were more suitable guardians then the gentlemen in front of him was beyond him. It was obvious that they loved Harry more than any other living person.

"You may go and collect him tomorrow, and Sirius, whatever you might find, try not to act rashly. You will be of no use to Harry in Azkaban." Dumbledore said with a smile.

Sirius was well known for his hot-headedness and he seemed to base his life on 'act now and think later' he didn't bother warning Remus, he was the exact opposite of Sirius and Dumbledore had never known him to do anything stupid or rash. He also was very gentle and seldom lost his temper.

"We need to go and get ready!!" Sirius exclaimed.

He and Remus ran towards the flames and only pausing to offer their former headmaster a hurried thanks they disappeared into the floo network.

While these two wizards literally danced at the prospect of their young godson coming to live with them. The said godson had finally silently cried himself to sleep. Totally ignorant of the good fortune and escape that was soon to come his way.

_The End_

Author's note: Though it is the beginning of 'Are you Cross' so perhaps it is more the beginning than the end. Maybe the beginning of the end? Or just the end of the beginning? Moon cheese anyone? Okay, I'll be quiet now.

Review please? Little Harry says pwetty pwease!


End file.
